


Officemates | JaeYong

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "I wonder what he tastes like," Taeyong asked himself while eyeing their hot marketing team leader named Jung Jaehyun.🔞🔞🔞
Relationships: bxb, gay - Relationship, officemates - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Officemates | JaeYong

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, their marketing team leader, through the transparent glass wall from his office while the other is presenting the marketing report of this month in front of their bosses.

"I wonder what he tastes like," Taeyong asked himself while eyeing the hot Jung Jaehyun.

When he noticed that the younger looked at him through the glass wall, he seductively lick and bite his lower lip and wink at him but Jaehyun just ignored him.

I'll make you want me, mark my word Jaehyun.

His been openly flirting to Jaehyun since the moment that the guy stepped inside the building, since last month but Jaehyun just ignores him. He didn't show any interest on him.

Taeyong is sure that no one can resist his charms and sex appeal. He doubt that he doesn't have any effect on Jaehyun.

I will surely make your dick hard.

He have to step up his game. His flirting and lip biting and lip licking won't work.

He, then, opens his drawer and grab a lollipop.

He opens the wrapper of the lollipop and when the lad looked at him again he starts to lick the lollipop seductively.

While looking directly at Jaehyun's eyes, he licks the top of the lollipop, twirls his tounge into it then suck the lollipop inside his mouth, moving his head up and down at the lollipop.

Taeyong smirks when he saw that the younger gulp while looking at him and clench his jaw, avoiding making eye contact to him.

Gotcha.

Now, he knows what to do next to make the younger fuck him.

Jaehyun got out last after the meeting was done. He walks towards the office's pantry that was also in that floor to make a coffee.

God, that tease. What does he want?

While leaning on the pantry's kitchen counter and sipping his coffee, he can't help but to recall how Taeyong made his member hard during the meeting. The way Taeyong licks and sucks the lollipop in the most sexual way he knows surely made his dick hard. 

He wasn't sure if Taeyong is just really teasing him or is serious about wanting to be fucked by Jaehyun, but the next time that the older do it again Jaehyun will no longer show mercy. He will fuck him on the spot, he won't care if they are in the office or not. 

Few minutes after, Taeyong walks inside the pantry, "You look hot while ago. I wonder how you look like when I suck that dick of yours."

Ah, here comes his dirty mouth.

"Nonsense," Jaehyun didn't show any interest on what the older said as he was sure that the older only do is talk, he was just focusing on finishing his coffee. 

Then suddenly, Taeyong touched his crotch, "Who's nonsense? What's nonsense, babe?" 

Jaehyun put down his cup of coffee on the counter as he was taken aback with the older's sudden touch. 

Taeyong, then, leans his face closer to Jaehyun and starts to lick the coffee on the younger's side lip.

"Nice coffee," said the older. 

He was about to go out the pantry when Jaehyun suddenly hold his arm and pull him closer to his body, wrapping his arms around the older's waist, "You really like to tease me. I'll show you how teasing should be done."

Then, Jaehyun kissed him wildly and hungrily. Taeyong, at first, was shock but a few seconds after he responds to the younger's hot kisses.

Fuck, he's a good kisser.

Jaehyun bit Taeyong's lower lip and sucks it while his free hand went down to the older's pants, unbottining and unziping it. 

"Ahh," Taeyong made a soft moan.

Yes, this is what I want.

Then Jaehyun insert his tongue inside the older's mouth and Taeyong welcomed his tongue. They're both kissing wildly, tongue to tongue, saliva to saliva. 

While Jaehyun's free hand successfully unbuttons and unzips the older's pants, he pushes it down to make the Taeyong's member more accessible to his touch. Then, after, he starts to caress the older's clothed member.

Taeyong slightly arched his back because of the pleasure that the younger's giving to him. 

Neither of them cares whether someone enters the pantry or someone hears Taeyong's moan.

Jaehyun's lips starts leaving Taeyong's mouth— Jaehyun starts to kiss his cheeks up to his earlobe which makes Taeyong's more horny, Jaehyun's tongue starts to licks the older's earlobe while his hand is now inside the older's underwear and touching Taeyong's member.

Jaehyun's thumb starts to play with Taeyong's tip, making the older grip to his arms and moan louder, while his fingers are wrapped to his length.

When Jaehyun felt that the older starts to release precums he, then, starts to hold Taeyong's member tightly and strokes his member up and down aggressively.

"Fuck, yes, that's it," Taeyoung couldn't control his moans. While ago Jaehyun's just gentle but now the younger is stroking his member hard.

It really feels good when someone does it for you.

While stroking the older's dick hard, his lips went back to the older's lip and starts to kiss him again.

"Please... more... I'm near," Taeyong moaned.

Jaehyun stroke his member harder and faster, he was enjoying hearing the older's moan but of course he doesn't have any plans to finish this.

Jaehyun stopped at stroking Taeyong's member, leaving the older speechless and needy.

"That's how you properly tease someone," Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong confidently, then, he walks out of the pantry.

Leaving the older speechless, dumbfounded and horny.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
